<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Future by Iwantutobehapppier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122564">Our Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier'>Iwantutobehapppier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Cheating, Sex Pollen, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You left Steve after he did the unforgivable. But what lengths will he go to to make you forgive him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 7th night of Chanukah! It’s almost to the end! Can you believe it?! Thank you to everyone who has read, and commented. It means the world to me! Hope you enjoy this nice Dark Steve Rogers fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying best to hide your wince you hold your dislocated arm close to you to ease any jarring as you make your way up the ramp into the Quinjet. You’re fairly certain you’re bleeding somewhere if the wetness you feel in your suit is any indication. All you wanted to do was get back to the compound, see medical, then make your way to SHIELD Strike quarters with some good narcos.</p><p>“Let me see your arm,” you could break glass with the intensity your jaw clenches at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“I’d rather let it fall off,” Steve sighed at your clipped tone, he moves to reach to your arm to set it but you jerk away. Unable to hold in the grunt of pain. Steve frowns at your stubbornness</p><p>“I don’t want you touching me,” adamant to solidify your words you take a seat. </p><p>“Fine be in pain see if I care,” he stomps off not missing your muttering “You never did care.”</p><p>Steve could admit that gutted him. His steps faltered for a fraction. He cared for you more than his own life, more than stupid missions. Sometimes he was just a fucking idiot with women. He’d find a way to fix it though.</p><p>Squaring his shoulders he keeps walking to the pilot seat, sitting next to Bucky in the co-pilot seat who side-eyes him. “You gonna leave her like that?”</p><p>“She won’t let me touch her,” Buckling himself in he tries his best to keep the pain at bay. Was it really that bad that he couldn’t even set your shoulder back? You’d just sit there in pain than even have him touch you? </p><p>He knew you would be mad at him for a while but he figured after 3 months some of your ire would wane.</p><p>“Hm,” Bucky watches Steve start up the QuinJet controls, “well can you blame her?”</p><p>“Told you not to let her catch you,” he flicks Steve’s ear who tries to swat the hand away, “ever,” Bucky’s condescending tone the same he’d been hearing for months on end since the incident. </p><p>“Please don’t start too.” Bucky shrugs flipping switches in response to Steve’s prepping the Quinjet for take off.</p><p>Bucky turns his head back, catching your figure way in the back, head tilted down. Your slowed heart rate indicating you’d fallen asleep. He turns back to Steve.</p><p>“I wouldn’t start if you’d not fucked this up,” Steve grunts wishing for this routine conversation to <i>not</i> start-up once more, “how long did I have to hear you going on and on about wanting her?”<br/>
“I offered my help,” Bucky bobbed his head back and forth in mock “But no the Great Steve Rogers had to woo her.” He scoffs, resituating himself in his seat. </p><p>“Now you’ve fucked it by letting her catch you with your side piece,” Steve can’t help but roll his eyes, if Bucky went on about this one more time he was liable to punch his best friend unconscious. </p><p>“My side piece? The girl was yours after all.” Steve recalls for Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah well let’s be thankful she didn’t know that when she caught you balls deep in her.” there’s a soft snort from you and they both look back catching their breath. They were fairly certain you hadn’t heard anything, but still...</p><p>“All I’m saying is fix it,” Bucky grumbles in a whisper looking directly at his pal, “Cause if I have to hear you whine about not being with her one more time-”</p><p>“Yeah I get it, Buck,” Steve sighed looking back at you once more. </p><p> </p><p>Once you’re all back at the compound Steve is hot on your tail following you toward medical. You wanted to scream at him but with your loss of blood, still not sure where from, and the pain in your shoulder you didn’t have any fight left in you.</p><p>Steve should have headed his buddy’s words of giving you more space but he was unwilling to be apart any longer. You just had to forgive him and let it go. Simple as that. He’d make sure you saw it that way too. It’s not like you knew about all the other times.</p><p>A nurse sees you before you can say anything and you’re ushered into a room the door shutting in Steve’s face. Your snide smile makes his hands ball up.</p><p>Pushing his thumb to the entry bad you stick your tongue out when it blares at him denied entry. Of course, you would have made sure FRIDAY knew to keep him away from you. He’d get in. He could see through the partially closed vertical blinds making out your figure removing your gear and uniform. Licking his lips at the outline of your breasts. </p><p>It had been too long since he’d had sex. None of the other girls did it for him anymore, knowing you weren’t at home waiting for him to go another round with. He had to get in.</p><p>Looking at the pad he types in the override code and smiles in triumph with the door slides open for him to come in, shutting after his entry.</p><p>Turning around after finally getting the gown on provided for you, you hiss at the sight of him “Why don’t you bother whatever whore’s bed you crawled out of today?”</p><p>“I am not sleeping-” </p><p>“I don’t really care Steven.” the resignation in your voice when you interrupt him leaves him speechless. You had been mad at him, that’s all he had seen since that night. Just your fire. </p><p>“I’m not the one who stepped out of our relationship,” You squeezed your eyes tight trying to will the overbearing oaf out of your life.</p><p>“That’s not fair, as far I knew you-” Eyes snapping open at his pathetic excuses you whipped around, finger-pointing. Steve couldn’t help but inhale the smell of your shampoo at the quick turn. God, he missed you. </p><p>“I what? Slept with some dude?” Your fingernail presses into his chest, not caring that he couldn’t feel it through his suit, “Well, I didn’t but you couldn’t listen to me so you went,” you jab your finger into his chest feeling the anger flash through you as if it was that night all over again “and got your dick wet with one of those SHIELD trainees.”</p><p>Saving you from this hell the nurse comes in with supplies to tend to your wound and reset your shoulder. You step away from Steve to fall onto the bed, the nurse starting on the gash across your abdomen.</p><p>”Go” The soft defeat in your voice, turning your to the side catching his gaze from the corner of your eyes. </p><p>“I want to be here,” he makes a step towards you, ignoring the way you hiss at the antiseptic being applied makes his stomach turn. He never did enjoy seeing you uncomfortable, it reminded him of his younger years feeling helpless. </p><p>“Please,” You whimper, “If you love or ever loved me you’ll leave me alone.” looking at the nurse you try to convey your apologies for the awkward situation you put her in</p><p>“I’ve always loved you,” you can barely find it in you to scoff in disbelief at his words, just so tired of this back and forth.</p><p>“Sure have a fucked up way of showing it.”<br/>
He knew he had to leave, the finality in your tone let him know there was no moving you. Just yet.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>Four weeks, he didn’t see you for four weeks. It was making him irritable, he doesn’t have to talk to you but to at least see your face even with the surly look you give him now would be enough. But nothing for four weeks.</p><p>“If you sigh one more time I'm gonna blast a hole through your chest,” Tony declared pointing the blaster cannon he’s tinkering with at Steve.</p><p>“I mean you can find another girl right?” Bruce offers before Bucky can stop him, scrambling in his seat.</p><p>“No, don’t-” Bucky buries his face in his hands resting elbows on his knees. The four of them sitting in Tony’s lab relaxing, having guy time. Well, now it’s just friends’ time. It used to be guy time when he had you. </p><p>“Find another girl?” Steve lamented. Oh if it was so simple.</p><p>“Well fuck now you started it.” Bucky groans into his hands. He had just gotten him to agree to getting out of the apartments and spending time with some people.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bruce looks around confused at his suggestion. It seemed reasonable, there is plenty of fish in the sea as they say. </p><p>“I can’t just find another girl like her, she’s one of a kind. Full of fire and passion but nurturing. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted. But she won’t talk to me,” Steve cards his fingers through his hair messing up the perfectly comb style. “I know if I could get her just have an honest conversation we could work past this.”</p><p>“Maybe if you had some HYDRA's truth serum you could get her to talk,” Bucky sits up straight sure Steve is done for now. </p><p>“Why not give her the serum?” Bruce offers nonchalantly. </p><p>“The serum?” Steve raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Dude!” Tony reprimands Bruce who has the audacity to look confused by Tony’s displeasure</p><p>“It’s just this thing we made,” Tony opens his mouth before Bruce can start. “Nothing just gets someone to express their thoughts as they come to them and cannot stop.”</p><p>“A truth serum.” Bucky offered.</p><p>“Nooo,” Tony rolls his eyes, “it’s just a serum that makes them… talk.” Bruce looks at Tony in confusion.</p><p>“That’s not the one I meant,” Bruce looks at Tony not picking up on his eyes shifting and grimace to get Bruce to stop talking.</p><p>“The one you call ‘Sex Pollen’,” Bucky tried to hide his chuckle with a cough, but Tony catches it glaring at him.</p><p>Steve stands up and marches to stand in front of Bruce who looks up at him. “UUh.”</p><p>“Show me,” Bruce can only nod at the authority in Steve’s voice.</p><p>“What a pushover,” Tony mutters going back to tinkering with his blaster cannon. Bruce scampers away to return quickly with a vial.</p><p>“It lowers the progesterone and raises estrogen, but the only caveat is the hormones don’t level out until, well,” Bruce stutters trying to explain.</p><p>“Until you cum in her, mouth, pussy, ass, anywhere really,” Tony supplies, Steve’s brow raise, and Bucky stands up in curiosity. They all surround Bruce’s hand holding out the vial.</p><p>“Just a little bit,” Tony instructs, “And she’ll be crying for your cock.” All four men stare at the vial with varied interests. More so pride on Tony’s part. “It also makes them fertile as fuck so if you don’t want a baby don’t finish where you can have one.”</p><p>Tony chuckled to himself recalling a memory he fails to share fully. “That’s kind of how we got Morgan.”</p><p>“If you don’t give her what she needs, though, her body temperature will climb and well,” Bruce flusters himself trying to explain without being so technical.</p><p>“Boiled brain,” Tony finishes watching Steve grab the vial. </p><p>“Only about 3 drops bud,” Tony calls out to Steve’s retreating figure. </p><p>Steve heard him but his mind was focused on a plan to get you back. Using this he’d easily seduce you, show you why the two of you were so good together and leave a little present in your body tying him to you forever.</p><p>Yeah, this would work just fine.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Steve couldn’t believe his luck, you had left your quarters and he was able to slip in, put three drops in a water bottle on the kitchen counter he knew you’d finish soon.</p><p>Then he waited. It wasn’t 20 minutes later that he was knocking on your door upon your return. You were already flushed when you answered. He knew you had drunk the water, if not all of it.</p><p>“St-Steve?” You questioned, you had been doing so well not seeing him or knowing he even existed. It had helped so much in cooling your temper. However, it wasn’t to say you didn't miss him. You missed him something fierce when you were alone in bed using your toys. Toys that never compared to what Steve could do for you.</p><p>Eyeing his physique in front of you now was temping enough. The tight shirt showing his pecks and muscles hidden underneath, your eyes trailed down to the sweat pants sitting low on his hips. You had no shame licking your lips at the sight. Maybe you should have rubbed one out this morning?</p><p>Gripping the door frame tight you felt shivers run up and down your spine, centering in your underwear where you could feel growing dampness. </p><p>'Steve,” you repeated, not failing to notice the way his eyes trail up and down your body. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>He smiles, pushing his way in, you stumble back giving him full entry into your living space. One part of you says to push him out but the other says to feel his pecs. Shaking your head you repeat yourself. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Steve says your name, it’s deep, masculine, and soaking in desire. You teetered on your feet.</p><p>“You feeling okay baby girl?” he catches you in his grasp, though you weren’t really running. His arm around your back, the other holding your hip.</p><p>You try to speak but your throat feels suddenly too dry. Eyeing the water bottle on the counter Steve grabs it, keeping one arm behind your back, and hands it to you.</p><p>“Go on,” His eyes trained on your lips as you take the bottle to your mouth. You drink and Steve watches the way your throat moves with each swallow. Just as you’re about to take the bottle from your lips Steve tips the bottom of the bottle up making you swallow the remaining contents.</p><p>You keep eye contact even as he sets the bottle back down, his thumb running over your bottom lip collecting missed water. Without thinking your mouth opens and you twirl your tongue around his thumb. Collecting the remains.</p><p>“Such a good baby girl,” He purrs, your hands on their own accord trail up his shirt, nails dragging along the defined muscles.</p><p>“Yeah, you missed me huh?” You begin to nod your head but something shakes you from your stupor. Your eyes widen, hands on his chest begin to push trying to get him away but that only makes him pull you in against his chest.</p><p>Your head tilted up, looking at him with growing fear. “What-” you try to think clearly. “What did you do?”</p><p>“I only did what I had to,” His eyes shift to the side for a brief moment and when you look over you see the water bottle.</p><p>“Did you drug me?” Your words slur, and your hands that were once pushing him away began kneading his muscles under them. </p><p>Steve slides his hand down your back to cup your ass. Two fingers dipping between your butt cheeks and pushing you to your toes. When your body rocks against him you can feel his erection pressing into you. </p><p>“Its gonna be okay,” He coos, you fight the sensations pushing through, Your desire to rub up against him, the way his fingers feel so good pushing against your ass. A soft mewl pulls at your lips, feeling his chest rub against yours, nipples pebbling with arousal. </p><p>He flips you around holding your back to his chest, hands sliding down your sides to pull your shorts and underwear down. One hand cupping your mound, he groans at the dampness against your mound, You certainly had made a mess. </p><p>Tony wasn’t lying about this ‘sex pollen’. </p><p>“What did you do?” your voice softer than you want it to be. You should be screaming but your body is responding completely contradictory to how you want it to. When he pushes on your back sending your chest forward he doesn’t relieve the pressure until you’re bent in half.</p><p>“I’m reminding you how much you need me,” He pushes his sweats down to under his balls. He didn’t wear any boxers for this, no he wanted to be ready to enter you as soon as he could.</p><p>He leans back to groan at the sight of your pussy dripping with arousal. Oh, he may have to start giving you a drop of this every day if you were ready so quickly every time. </p><p>You moan when he drags his knuckles up and down your slit, admiring the way you rock on your tiptoes and back down pushing his cock against your ass. You knew you were asking him something but for the life of you, you couldn’t recall. All on your mind is how you can feel the heat of his fat cock behind you, the tip rubbing against your ass cheeks. </p><p>“What..?” You speak out, your subconscious trying to push through.</p><p>“I’m making sure you won’t leave me again baby,”</p><p>“No,” you mewl, upset at the thought of leaving him. Not when he makes you feel so good.</p><p>“It’s okay though,” he comforts you, gently caresses your sides before lining his cock to your entrance.</p><p>He pushes in grunting at the way you grip him, it had been so long since he’d be in you, and from the feel of your tightness it had been just as long for you to take anything inside. </p><p>“I’m securing our future.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>